User talk:Drachemeister
Welcome :Hi Drachemeister and welcome to WikIkariam, the Ikariam wiki! Thanks for your edit to: Embassy We are very glad to have you helping us to expand our site! :We are working on a Manual of style, or MOS, to help all in keeping our site uniform in how we make our tables, linking the various spellings from the differing English speaking countries, etc, ... :Feel free to voice your opinion's about this buy clicking here. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ifaigios (Talk) 19:41, March 17, 2010 Greetings and Welcome Welcome to WikIkariam, I noticed you mentioned that you know HTML code. Unfortunately, on Wiki's you do not use much HTML code, you might want to read to see how to edit pages on wiki's. -- 20:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Embassy page I am getting conflicting information -- A member in my alliance has 2 embassies -- A level 7 and a level 4, and he only has 13 diplomacy points (9 + 4 = 13 ) he is not getting the extra 2 points for his 2nd embassy. I will re-confirm with him again to re-verify this, and will ask him if he as any Garrison rights treaties or such as well, since they take up 2 or 3 diplomacy points. P.S. When posting on other peoples "Talk / Discussion page" or on the "Forums", please sign your posts by using the 4 tilde's ~~~~, so we know who to reply to without looking at the page history. -- 18:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- This is why I wanted it, embassies, tested and to see the the person that told me they had 2 less points than what you were saying, if they spent any points on Garrison right or any other treaty that used points. -- 15:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Gold page We had it where Scientists cost and you changed it to and in theory both are correct - you made it to the literal since without showing that you loose the when you change the citizen over to a scientist, so I added the cost is because you loose 1 citizen making you and the scientists costs you an additional so the scientist really did cost you , the way it was original worded before you changed it from 9 down to 6. If you want to reword it that is fine but you must show that you are loosing 9 not 6 if you convert a citizen over to a scientist or you loose 3 if you convert a citizen over to a worker - because if you look at your income it goes down by that amount not by 6 and 0. -- 16:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey whats the name of that website you know of thats illegal? Also....which alliance are you in in Lambda? I am pretty sure I have heard ur name somewhere before:P I am in SOL:) Post on Talk:Main Page Your post on the Talk:Main Page is / was total INAPPROPRIATE, especially since I had already corrected the } to show MAX REDUCTION (in ORANGE) above the line that says how much each level of a reduction building reduces the amount by (in red) - You should have READ the information before you posted your INAPPROPRIATE language usage. -- 15:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) File copyright problem with File:Pentagram.jpg onto the image page. ** Example 2: If you did not take the photo yourself or make the image but DO HAVE PERMISSION to use the image then copy and paste onto the image page. If you have uploaded other files, consider checking that you have specified their license and tagged them, too. You can find a list of files you have uploaded by following this link. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them at the media copyright questions page. Thanks again for your cooperation. }} 05:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC)